


[Podfic] The Angel Line

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Ineffable Audioerotica [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Apocalypse, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Silly, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2020-10-25 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: The one in which Aziraphale purchases and listens to a pornographic audiobook that just so happens to be narrated by Crowley.Aziraphale cringed and covered his face. This was going to be awful, and also thrilling, and he wasn't sure what he ought to be feeling about it, but there was a definite sense of vicarious shame.---UPDATE: This is a new recording of an older podfic, created in the process of completing a consistent series, with the addtion of three new fics.





	[Podfic] The Angel Line

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Angel Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20489930) by [FancyTrinkets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrinkets/pseuds/FancyTrinkets). 

> I think this is the first story I found that will actually work _better_ as a podfic than in writing.  
Music: [Rollin At 5](https://filmmusic.io/song/5000-rollin-at-5) by Kevin MacLeod ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> Many thanks, as always, to my lovely beta, Grin! <3
> 
> Also, [catch me on Twitter!](https://www.twitter.com/Literarion)

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Angel-Line-new-egk3qk)

##  [Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2020-6-10/89169698-44100-2-e99da0be16231.m4a)

While I re-recorded this pod, the old version remains available here:

[Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/The-Angel-Line-e5g0e4)  
[Download](https://d3ctxlq1ktw2nl.cloudfront.net/staging/2019-8-21/24529615-44100-2-23bac92b8018a.m4a)


End file.
